Crumb Cake
by Celestial Night
Summary: It’s during one of these rare moments that Oz decides to observe Sharon as she eats her cake. They should rename the cake, he thinks: despite what it's called, Sharon never manages to spill a single crumb.


I had absolutely no plans of ever writing a Pandora Hearts fic, period. However, I'm pretty sure I'm in the minority of fans who actually like the couple of Oz and Sharon (though I have nothing against Alice and Oz). So I'm writing what I think is the first fanfic for these two. It's short, but this is the best scenario I can come up with for these two without ruining their characters.

Enjoy!! (Especially all you Oz and Sharon fans, however many there are out there :D)

All characters belong to Jun Mochizuki's "Pandora Hearts".

.:~*~:.

_Crumb Cake_

.:~*~:.

None of them often got to sit around a table and simply enjoy the spring air, so when a chance to relax and take it easy for a while came up, Oz happily took the opportunity.

It's during one of these rare moments that Oz decides to observe Sharon as she eats her cake.

She closes her eyes and chews her dessert and sips her tea with such serene, subtle movements that it all seems too perfect for an ordinary human being. Though, the green-eyed boy smiles very softly as she realizes she's no _ordinary_ human girl. At least not really…But he had always known she was a little different, ever since they first met, just before his life had completely turned in on itself.

Hmm…And she sits so gracefully, careful not to get a single wrinkle or crease into her light pink gown. If she stood still long enough, her pale skin tone and gentle facial features would truly make her look like a porcelain doll.

"Oz-sama," her voice breaks through the silence with such tranquility, and it startles Oz for she hasn't even opened her eyes to address him; her body is far too composed and almost motionless to reveal that she actual said anything.

"You haven't touched your tea or your cakes."

Oz's eyes soften as he realizes that what she says is true.

"Sorry, Sharon-chan," he starts as he leans back in his chair and looks up at the pale, blue sky above him. "I guess I'm not that hungry."

The truth was, he had originally come out here to enjoy the weather, but ironically the weather was the last thing on his mind.

Sharon opens her eyes and smiles at him without saying a word, bringing her cake back up to her lips. Her eyes close again, enjoying the taste of her food. She probably figured out a long time ago that he was staring at her, but she didn't exhibit any sort of objection, and a small piece of Oz is confused all the more by her behavior.

He looks down at the small collection of cakes he has stacked on his plate. He has a small slice of nearly every cake that Sharon had stacked on the tray sitting in the center of the table.

_Every type of cake except one._

Sharon is particularly fond of the crumb cake, so he was careful not to take one of those. They should rename the cake, Oz thinks to himself, recognizing that he was once again staring at her. Even if it's called crumb cake, Sharon never manages to spill a single crumb. Perhaps the cake isn't crumby enough, or perhaps it's just her and her way of making sure everything is done with the utmost of elegance.

_Break would probably get her to spill some of cake_, a small voice in Oz's head reminds him. _He always manages to get her all flustered…_

Oz feels the strangest little feeling peck away at his insides. It isn't terribly difficult to ignore, but it's not a pleasant thought either. Sometimes, he could swear Sharon might actually return his…

He straightens up and shakes his head, earning a confused look from Sharon. He was not about to delude himself when he had other, more important matters to look after. And he shouldn't care, anyway, whether or not there was a small chance of anything with Sharon. She was far too pre-occupied with Break, in any case.

So with that in mind, Oz slides his chair back and mumbles something about seeing what Gil was up to before leaving the patio all to Sharon's lonesome.

The pecking feeling only gets stronger, but for Oz it's still easy enough to suppress. Sharon, on the other hand, gently sets down her teacup and places a small, pale hand over her chest, curious about this pecking feeling…

.:~*~:.

Read and Review please!

-Celestial Night

.:~*~:.


End file.
